Book 5: Unity
by IDontKnow1-9
Summary: After a short time since the end of Book 4, things are changing in Republic City. Certain things that have been hidden are now coming to light, and to live in a world where they are treated equal, they will have to fight for it. M for safety and for later.


**Didn't that Legend of Korra finale get us all... Well, I saw an opportunity to continue it and I took it. I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing, granted it is up for grabs since it's over, but I have no money to buy the rights.**

Book 5: Unity

Chapter 1: Resume

In the fallout of the ultimate weapon, the shining beam of light still pulsates, the two streams of yellow and green still dancing in the contained path of glow. The citizens of Republic City are still getting used to their new addition, mainly focusing on rebuilding. The recent attack on this fair town has sent many lives back, but with enough effort and team work the city will once again be back on its feet. However there are people combing the ruins, visiting old places to see what is left to be salvaged from their old lives. Some areas are still restricted, deemed unsafe for the public to even enter: debris ready to fall as the aftermath of Kuvira's assault.

Yet the decaying downtown area will become the newest "Spirit Sanctuary", as plans for the expansion of Republic City plan to refurbish the area to be completely spirit friendly, and to rebuild further up the peninsula.

And in the area with the streaming light show, spirits large and small roam free. The battle now over, the spirits are once again safe to frolic in the vines that have overtaken downtown.

A group of spirits flitters through the area, playing a very fun game of tag. They seem to be enjoying the peace that has yet again come to pass in Republic City. However, just as a little sprite is getting too close to the beam, something pops out and accidentally knocks it over. The other little spirits come to help their fallen friend, and look up at the retreating figure.

It's a dragon bird, flying through the sky with a piece of parchment attached to its leg. It lets out a cry of apology, but keeps on flying. The other spirits, the ones interrupted by its intrusion, accept its quick sorry and return to their play.

The dragon bird has no time for play, as it has been sent on a little mission. It flies through the skies of Republic City, weaving through the rubble and the decay, graceful in its movements. The acrobatic show comes to an end, when he happens upon the barely in tact police station. It enters through a broken window, flying down the hallways until it reaches a slightly ajar door. It phases through the door, and comes upon the sight of a young man perched over a desk, one hand carding through his slightly disheveled hair the other wrapped up in a cast, along with the rest of his forearm. He's in a police uniform, slightly dirty from having to wade through the busted up concrete and dust that covers the streets. He's reading through different files, slight bags under his eyes, as his foot taps out a spastic tune.

The dragon bird flies over and perches itself on his head. This garners the attention of the man, and he looks up to where the bird is leaning over his head. He holds out his finger to the bird, and it makes the smooth transition.

"What are you doing here, little buddy?" he asks, stroking its feathers slightly. It preens into his touch, enjoying the feeling of fingers gliding over his body. The man smiles slightly at the actions, but is soon drawn to the item attached to its leg: a letter. He puts the bird down on his desk as he unties it from its leg, and soon opens the letter. He begins to read:

_Dear Mako,_

_ I'm making up for the last time I was away, and will make sure to update you as much as possible to the wonderful vacation Asami and I are having. I know it's been about two weeks since we left, but time seems to fly in the Spirit World. Just the other day, Asami and I visited Iroh at his teashop. He wanted us to try one of his newest concoctions, and poor Asami couldn't say no! I felt so bad for her: it was just a bit too hot for her liking. Luckily, she didn't have to drink it for long, and was able to relax with a refreshing glass of __**iced**__ tea. After that little incident, I let her lead me for a while, and we ended up in this beautiful area with pools of warm water as far as the eye can see! We spent practically three days just soaking our bodies in the baths: apparently you can't prune in the Spirit World as well! But I got to get going, we're going on a hike up the mountains today, and Asami is feeling impatient today (like we don't have all the time we can need here). Give everyone our best wishes, and I'll write to you soon!_

_Love,_

_ Korra (and Asami, she made me write this in as well)_

Mako chuckles, stuffing the letter back into his desk as he signals for the dragon bird to perch once again on his fingers. He helps it get airborne once again, and its flying back to the portal once again.

Mako, on the other hand, is grounded to his desk as he continues reading through the other papers on his desk. The letter was a well-deserve break, but he needs to continue his work. Republic City might be shut down for a while, but crime hasn't, and the reports keep coming in that it gets harder and harder to keep track of who stole what anymore.

"Mako? What are you doing here?"

Mako lifts his head once again to find his boss, Chief Lin Bei Fong, standing at the entryway of his office with a surprised look.

"Working," he responds, "why are you-"

"Hey Aunt Lin, why did we stop?"

A head pokes out from behind Lin, and its one of the twins: Mako can't tell who, but he's wearing much different clothing than before. He's wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt, grey pants, black boots, and the custom armband on his left arm and a rounded necklace. He thinks it might be Wei…

"I'm showing Wei around the police station-at least… what's left of it," she responds.

'At least I was right,' Mako thinks. He shifts slightly to address Wei, "Thinking about joining the force?" he asks out of politeness. The kid did help save Republic City with him, the least he could do was be nice.

Wei's eyes seem to light up. "Yeah," he answers, "in fact, I asked Aunt Lin if I could actually help out while Republic City is rebuilding. While everyone else is heading back to Zaofu, I'm staying. The city… grew on me. You can't just save a city and not grow to love it."

"I know what you mean…" Mako says, eyes shifting to glance back at the papers on his desk, "But I won't stop your tour. I'll just go back to work-"

"Actually Mako," Lin interrupts again, "may I have a word with you?"

Mako stands, "Sure, chief."

She walks into the room, and motions for Wei to stand outside while she talks. He walks down the hallway a bit before she closes the door. She turns back to Mako. "I need you to do something."

"I've only been back two days and you're already putting me back to the grind? I'm touched," Mako snarks, an easy smirk slipping onto his face. Lin smiles back.

"Keep acting like an ass and I might have to beg Representative Wu to take you back as his bodyguard," she jokes back.

"Alright, Alright," Mako relinquishes, leaning on his desk with his good hand, "what is it you need me to do?"

"I'm partnering you up."

"What?" Mako asks, quickly flying off his desk and losing his relaxed façade, "A partner? Chief, I work alone-"

"Yeah? Well that was before 75% of this town was covered in rubble," she reasons, "I know you've been reading through those reports, I have as well, and there is more crime out in this city than one man can handle. And as you can see the police force isn't working at its full capacity, so we need every hand we can get."

It takes a couple of seconds, but Mako can see where she's going with this.

"No."

"Mako," she says, "he's a talented earth bender and a smart fighter. He'll be a great partner."

"I work alone chief," he reminds her, "I've worked alone for the longest time-"

"And now you're not anymore," she interrupts one last time, annoyance clear on her face. "Mako, you may have worked alone before, but now it's different. You cannot do this alone: it's too much, and you're still injured. I can't lose one of the best men I have on the field just because he's being a stubborn baby about a position. Now I have too much on my plate right now, and as much as I would love to spend some time with my nephew I can't, you will be," her voice becomes softer, "and not only will he be helping you, you'll be helping him. He's never really left Zaofu until recently, so he's not used to all… this. I need you to keep an eye out for him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Mako sees the conflict on Lin's face, and realizes that there is no way out of this without being a complete and utter dick.

"Fine," he sighs, "I'll be his partner-but until my arm is fully healed!"

Lin mulls it over: "We'll see."

It's not the best answer, but it's more than he actually expected from her. She leaves to go fetch Wu while Mako turns back to his desk, organizing what he can on his desk. He can hear voices on the other side of the wall, but can't really make out the words that are being said. However, he does notice how Wei stomps back into the room while Lin stands at the door.

"I hope you two enjoy each other's company," she says. Before she leaves she takes a last look at Mako, "Keep up the good work."

Mako nods, and she leaves. He turns to talk with Wei, but finds that he has already taken up residence on his desk, feet up and splayed over the papers on the desk while one is in his hands. His face drops in surprise before quickly shifting over into anger. He moves over and rips the paper out of his hand.

"Hey I was reading that!"

"And now you're not," Mako finishes, "get your feet off my desk while I give you the rundown on how it's gonna be."

Wei grumbles, but stands anyway. He crosses his arms, and hunches over, sighing.

"While we are… partners," Mako says, "I want you to listen to everything I say, and follow every order. Right now, you're a rookie: you haven't gone through training, and you haven't gotten the education. Your schooling will be happening right now, so anything I say to do, you do. Do I make myself clear?"

Wei grumbles something, but Mako couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Fine," Wei says, "Now that you're done with your little ego trip can we get out here? I want to do something!"

Mako stares at him for a minute, but in the end relents. He looks over the sheet in his hand. "There was a robbery at one of the stores uptown. We're heading there first."

Wei starts to head out. "Good, I'll drive."

"Are you even old enough to drive?"

"I'm eighteen!"

The store is miraculously one of the few that weren't completely destroyed by the giant mecha, yet the destruction on the inside is much worse knowing that humans were the ones who caused it. The shelves are in disarray: some knocked over, all barren. The cash register was flung to the side, its drawers empty. The only thing left in here is grime, dirt, and shattered dreams. A man sits on a stool by the door as Mako and Wei stand by. Mako listens intently to the story while Wei fiddles with the pen and pad in his hands, taking over the duty of writing notes for Mako since the officer in question is a little shorthanded at the moment.

"…When we evacuated we knew there would be destruction, but our little store survived the onslaught. The money we took from our register when we fled was safely returned, and we went about cleaning up the surrounding area, as a way to show our gratitude. However, in one of the moments my family was away from the store, we were robbed! Everything in the store, our money and our products, gone! My wife broke down into tears, clutching our children, and I fell to my knees… I don't know who could have done such a thing. I don't even feel angry… I feel sorry that people would take a low point in a city's life and find ways to make its citizens feel lower…"

Mako listens intently, taking it all in as he also surreptitiously looks at Wei, who also seems to be taking notes, although physically. But he can also see the way Wei's hand shakes a bit while taking down the man's story, and the uncomfortable grimace on his face. He decides to switch the man's train of thought.

"So you have no idea who could have robbed your store?"

The man shakes his head, "No. However, they did drop something that I was saving for when you arrive."

Out of his pocket the man holds up a shiny golden medallion, on it the symbol three triangles in the shape of water droplets. Mako takes the outstretched clue in his good hand, and squints his eyes in understanding.

"Thank you for your time, we'll do our best to catch the criminals," Mako says, pocketing the medallion, shaking the hand of the man before he leaves.

"No," the man replies, "thank you! Please, be safe!"

Wei shakes the man's hand, and the two leave for the police car waiting for them outside. Before they get in however, Mako stops Wei with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wei? You okay?" he asks.

Wei is startled, but slips on a cool mask. "Yeah," he scoffs, "why shouldn't I be?"

"Y'know, it's okay to actually feel something," Mako says, "I know this might be different than things you see in Zaofu-"

"Different?" Wei turns on Mako, surprising him, "In Zaofu there are no gangs, there is no crime! What that man experienced was… was…" His mask has slipped, and a few tears start to pool in his eyes.

"Was something that happens often in the city," Mako admits, uncomfortable with admitting this fact. Wei's sadness slips into surprise. "I know this is a big culture shock to you, but crime is a very big part of a city, especially one going through a crisis such as this. But that is what we, as police officers, do. It's what you'll be doing more and more of as you get more experience. And it might be a big shock now, but you'll handle it when the time comes."

Wei sniffles, but a small smile finds a way to his face, "Thanks Mako."

Mako smiles in reply before heading the passenger side of the car as Wei gets in the driver's side.

"So… do you know who did it?" Wei asks once on the (barely there) road.

"Well," Mako starts, digging the medallion out of his pocket, "the clue bears the mark of the Red Monsoon Triad-"

"So let's get them!"

"However," Mako continues, "leaving something like this is too sloppy for members of the Red Monsoon. They're dumb, but they're not that dumb."

"So someone set them up?" Wei asks.

Mako smiles at him again. "Correct. Looks like you're already starting to think like a detective." Wei smiles at the compliment, face dimpled and skin flushed.

"So," Wei starts when he gets his face under control, "who do you think might have wanted to place the blame on the Red Monsoons?"

"There are three different Triads that compete with the Red Monsoons: Agni Kai, Terra, and Triple Threat."

"And out of those three?"

"The Triple Threat Triad are off the table, last I heard they were actually working in the Eastern side of the city, but have been inactive since the battle with Kuvira."

"That just leaves the Agni Kai and the Terras, right?"

"Right," Mako says, "now the Red Monsoons' mortal enemies are the Agni Kai…"

He trails off, and Wei looks towards him, and see he did it purposefully, as a test. Wei lets the idea roll around in his brain before voicing his opinion: "I don't think so."

Mako smiles, seeing he took the bait. "And why do you think that?"

"The Agni Kai Triad is made up of fire benders, right?" Wei asks. Once he gets the nod, he continues, "Well, at the crime scene, there was no scorch marks, anywhere."

"Good, I was hoping you noticed that," Mako says, "so now we know we're after the Terra Triad."

"Those are earth benders?" Wei asks again.

"Correct," Mako answers.

"So where to?"

Lin Bei Fong sits in her temporary office at City Hall. Even when the city wasn't destroyed, which seems to be a common occurrence as of these days of late, she didn't have this much paper work. Reports have been flooding in fast, each one angrier and more desperate than the last. If her people aren't on this fast enough she'll have a mob the likes of scorpion bees. While shifting through the many papers, she hears her phone ring. She picks it up and holds it between her shoulder and ear, keeping her hands free to continue doing work.

"Chief Bei Fong speaking, the police are doing all they can but we'll be sure to take your report in and look at it when we have the-"

"Can't even stop working for a minute, can you Lin?"

A familiar voice interrupts, and Lin smiles as she stops what she is doing and turns from her desk.

"Su, calling in already? I thought I would be hearing from you much earlier since I have another one of your children in my city."

"Believe me, I tried." Su laughs, "but the minute we got back to Zaofu the people needed direction. I only just got away. How is Wei, by the way?"

"I put him in good hands," Lin says, but apparently this was the wrong thing to say to Su.

"Wait, he's not with you? Where is he?! I thought I told you to watch him-"

"Su! Calm down!" Lin tries to placate her sister, "I put him in trustworthy hands."

"Who, Lin?" Su asks, "who did you give my darling boy to!"

"Mako, Su," Lin grits, suddenly getting annoyed with how overprotective Su is being even though she is miles away now. Her fingers start to massage her temples as she rests her elbows on her shoulders.

"Mako?" Su parrots, "Well… I guess he _is_ trustworthy. Are you sure he's going to be safe?"

Lin turns back to her desk. "Mako is one of the most reliable men I know. I am very confident that Wei is in the best of hands…"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Wei and Mako stand outside a decrepit looking warehouse in a former seedy part of the destroyed downtown area. The darkness is a great cover, but still sends chills up the teens back. He stands there with his arms crossed, judging the sanity of the man his Aunt Lin deemed worthy of keeping him safe. Because only a sane person would think of storming the stronghold of a notorious criminal organization. With a broken arm.

"Positive," he says, getting his badge out, "now I'm gonna go in there, do the old routine and come out with a couple of arrests."

"And what will I be doing?" Wei asks.

"Waiting here."

"What! But-"

"Remember what I said about listening to me?" Mako patronizes, "This is one of those moments. Keep the car safe, that's your job."

Mako turns from him and enters the building.

Wei leans against the car, eyebrows drawn together and mouth set in a firm line.

"Listen to my orders," he mocks, "watch the car, stay here while I get my ass handed to me six ways to Sunday."

He waits a beat.

"Like hell I'm missing the action."

He pushes from the car and sneaks along, entering the building himself. He crouches low and into the shadows, unlike his partner, opting for stealth over strength. He sneaks down the corridor, feeling through the earth for where Mako is. He can just sense him entering a corridor and…

Uh-oh.

'He will be so grateful to me later,' he smirks to himself as he positions himself behind an open doorway, as he waits for the train wreck before swooping in.

Mako, on the other side of the door, puts his one good hand on his hip and clears his throat loudly. From what he could see, only three men sit on stools in the large room. He holds up the badge.

"Republic City Police, put your hands up and keep quiet as I read you your rights," he says, walking closer.

The three men on the stools just exchange looks and start to laugh. They put down the money they were counting on the crate, and get up.

"Ya hear that Chin?" one says, "we're 'under arrest'."

"I did Lu," Chin replies, "big scary policeman here thinks he can come into here with his one arm and boss us around. What do you think we should do, Bo, listen to him?"

The third guy speaks up this time: "Nah, Chin, what we should do, is turn on the lights."

The lights turn on, and Mako has to close his eyes for a quick second at the blinding brightness of it, however when he opens them he wishes he hadn't. Surrounding the room are more men than he realized, and Mako realizes he should have listened to Wei and called in for back-up. Right now all he can do is rely on one thing: the villain's love for backstory.

"S-so," he says, regaining his voice, "I take it that the Terra Triad are behind recent thefts in the downtown area?"

"You'd be correct," Bo says, stalking forward. He must be the leader, Mako surmises.

"And the reason for all this?"

"Supplies are very hard to come by since the Earth Empire tore through our beloved town," Bo explains, "so, we thought that it would be a great time to capitalize on this little fact, and gather up all the essentials citizens may need."

"I take it at an inflated rate?" Mako adds.

"You'd be correct."

"And blaming the Red Monsoons?"

"Someone had to take the bait," Bo answers, "Unfortunately they will also be blamed for another crime…"

"Oh yeah," Mako says, "and what's that?"

"Your death. Boys!"

Behind him, Chin and Lu hit the ground with their feet and unearth a huge boulder, and with their combined abilities push it forward, straight at Mako. Mako feels rooted to the spot. That might be because when he wasn't expecting it, Bo sunk his feet into the ground and now he's a prisoner of the Terra Triad, and will die by their hand. He can't believe it, after fighting off hordes of lackeys and criminals, going to the spirit world, and destroying a giant robot, he's going to die by rock. He can't close his eyes as the rock speeds closer and closer-

Until a rod of metal goes straight through the boulder, breaking it in half and barely missing Mako. He blinks, and cranes his neck behind him to see Wei standing their in a common earth bending position.

He knows he should be thankful, but the first words that come out of his mouth are "I thought I told you to wait by the car!"

"And let you have all this experience?" Wei answers, freeing Mako from his ground shackles, "what kind of student would I be if I did that?"

"Get them!" Bo yells.

Suddenly, a storm of earth bending is upon the two and they break apart to combat the Terras.

Mako, even though a little shorthanded, was still able to keep up. He jumps and dodges the barrage of rocks, and fires out fire from his hand and legs. Sometimes, he just hits the criminals with a well-placed kick or punch, effectively knocking them out.

Wei, on the other hand, is utilizing his master earth bender abilities to easily over powered the other earth benders in the room. He doesn't jump around as much as Mako does, but he bends the flying rocks and moving earth to his will to defeat the members of the Terra Triad. However, he does have to roll out of the way when a giant rock fist attached to a very tiny earth bender comes his way.

"Nice job kid," Bo says, attached to the fist, "if you weren't on the right side of the law I would've asked you to join us."

"Please," Wei fires back, "you guys are so beneath me you're more like earth worms instead of earth benders."

This angers Bo, and he flies into a rage and sends the rock fist right at Wei. Wei slides out of the way and sends his own assault at the Triad leader. They send rocks back and forth for a while as Mako continues facing off against the rest of the members of the Triad in the room.

It seems like the match could go to anyone, as Bo's anger filled adrenaline is par with Wei's skill. However, Bo makes a mistake as he oversteps a move, and Wei sees his opening. He sends a tunnel his way and Bo's foot falls through. He trips, and Wei sends an earth wave and traps Bo underneath. Only a hand sticks out from the rubble.

"Good work there Wei," Mako says, unleashing the collar of one of the men he knocked out and letting him crumple to the ground. Wei is dusting off his hands in a flashy manner, as if to show he thought the work was very easy.

"Oh now we have a compliment?" Wei asks, "Where was this Mako when I first showed up?"

"Shut up," Mako says, "it was said without thought."

"Seems to me that a lot of things you do are 'without thought'…" Wei fires back, looking around at the mess of criminals they will no doubt have to handcuff.

"Hey, I still deserve some respect…" he trails off as he sees the hand from Bo pound the ground, and a rock rises. He aims for Wei, and fires it off.

Without any time to think Mako rushes at Wei, with only a rushed "Get down!" He surprises Wei, and the two fall to the ground, Mako on top of Wei, their faces close together. Pain shoots up Mako's arm, but the one looking uncomfortable is Wei. His face is completely flushed, and his eyes have widened considerably.

But Mako doesn't have anytime to notice that, or any other things that might be happening to Wei, as he quickly gets up. He stalks over to the gang leader's hand, as it is just about to knock the rocks off of him, and he steps on his wrist. With enough pressure, he dislocates the appendage and makes it useless. Now he's not the only one unable to use one hand.

He turns back around and can see Wei still on the floor, apparently still frozen with shock.

"Wei?" he asks, "Y'good?"

This seems to knock the boy out of his stupor as he quickly jumps from his forlorn position and starts to smooth out his clothing and stutter out a response.

"Y-yeah, I'm go-fine, fine," he gets out, "Th-thanks for that, Mako." He can't look Mako in the eyes, just stares very hardly at the ground at Mako's feet.

Mako's smile turns down at the sight, and puts his hand of Wei's shoulder once again that day. Wei looks up, mouth slightly open.

"Listen Wei," Mako starts, "this wasn't what I expected as a first job, but for what it's all worth, you did a fantastic job today. I know I might not have seemed… open, to a new partner, but you had my back today. I wouldn't have made it out alive today without you, and you should feel proud of that."

At the end of the speech, Wei is again looking at the ground, but this time with a small smile on his face and a tint to his cheeks.

"Thanks Mako," he says. But then he looks up with a curious look. "But what do we do now?"

They look around at all of the bodies lying around, too many to fit in the back of the car.

"We call it in," Mako says.

Again we find Lin Bei Fong at her desk, somehow covered in more paperwork than the last time. It's in complete disarray, with some stacks precariously positioned in areas where they will most likely fall off if the right pressure was provided. Strands of hair fly out from her meticulous hair do, and she looks very annoyed. She's grumbling to herself when the radio on her desk (also covered in papers) crackles to life.

She grabs the receiver and hits the button, angrily saying: "This better be good!"

"Uh… chief, you okay?"

On the other line of the transmission is Mako, and soon Lin regrets letting the work break her cool façade.

"Of course Mako," she says, putting the papers down in favor of fully focusing on the conversation, "what's the problem?"

"No problem here, Chief," Mako says, "Actually, we need dispatch to send over a prison transport vehicle. Wei and I managed to take down a large section of the Terra Triads over on the south side of downtown."

"Terra Triads?" Lin asks, "Is Wei okay? I swear on the Bei Fong name if he is harmed in any way you won't be dealing with just me, Su will-"

"Wei's fine," Mako interrupts, stopping the Chief before she crushes the receiver on her radio. Again. "In fact," he continues, "he was a big help in taking the criminals down. You'll see the full report later today."

"Oh," Lin responds, calmer now, "well… good work, I'll be sure to get right on that transport."

"Copy that," Mako says, before finally leaving the conversation to a dull frizzle. Lin turns the radio knob to the right channel to make the request, when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in," she says without looking, still fiddling with the radio.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

Lin looks up, and quickly drops the receiver and stands to salute. "President Raiko, not at all sir!"

"Please sit," he says, and she does, "I just wanted to come by and see how the new quarters are treating you Chief Bei Fong. I know they aren't par with your former office, but I hope they are treating you well?"

"They are fine, sir," Lin answers. Sure it isn't as… spacious, as her previous office, but it gets the job done.

"Good, good," he says, "and the situation in the City? How's crime?"

"Unfortunately," she says, "with the recent destruction and the scattering of the force, crime is a big issue as of late. Reports are flooding in, whether it be a robbery or even graffiti. And the police I have on hand are running themselves ragged."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Raiko asks.

"Just focus on rebuilding the city," Lin answers him, picking the reciever back up, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to call dispatch and let them know that they'll be expecting a lot of gang members."

Raiko smiles at that.

"Keep up the good work."

Back where Mako and Wei are, Mako is calling Lin as Wei finished chaining the rest of the members together. They didn't have enough handcuffs, so he had to metal-bend a lot of new ones from the piping in the abandoned building. He just hopes that they haven't rusted. Or that the criminals rejoin the land of the living. Unfortunately, the only conscious one besides himself, is Bo. And he is not making this an easy process.

"We won't be in prison for long, kid," he barks, "we Terras have a great way of making it back into the streets! I give it a week, two tops!"

"If you're trying to impress me, it's not working," he fires back after finisheing the last of the chains. He wipes his hands together before addressing the man again. "And if you think my Aunt Lin is going to let you go so easily, you've got another thing coming."

"_Aunt_ Lin? As in the Chief of Police?" the man asks, "You're a Bei Fong?"

"So?" Wei asks defensively, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "What of it?"

"The last time a Bei Fong faced off against the Terras, it didn't end well. Granted, nothing goes well when a Bei Fong goes up against a Bei Fong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your Aunty Lin had a delinquent sister. Part of the reason she's scarred. I was there when it happened. Let me tell you it was a sight. Too bad the little Bei Fong, Su I think her name was, was never heard from again. She had this tight little a-hmppf!"

Wei couldn't take anymore, so he metal-bent a sheet of metal into a make-shift muzzle and tightened it around the man's face before stalking off towards the car just as Mako was finishing up his call with Lin. Again his face was flushed, but with irritation this time. Mako puts the receiver down and turns around to come face to face with a fuming Wei.

"I know it's starting to get old… but what's wrong this time?" Mako asks.

"Nothing… just that Terra guy. He said some… stuff. About my mom."

"Oh," Mako says, not really sure how to broach that topic. Luckily he doesn't have to find a way.

"I mean how absurd can he be? My mom couldn't have been a criminal. …Although he did know she was a Bei Fong… and her name… and that might have been a really good reason for their fight…" Wei trails off and slumps against the car, "Being a cop isn't easy, is it?"

"Some days are better than most," Mako says, "you just drew the short end of the stick." He thinks about the report he has to file, but thinks of something better to spend his time doing. "Come on, it's pretty late, and we didn't get to eat. My treat, for a great first day?"

The thought of food seems to pick Wei right out of his funk, and he gleefully responds. "Awesome!" he cries, already jumping into the seat, "we passed by this really cool place that I wanted to check out! It didn't look _that _expensive…"

Mako gets into the passenger seat fretfully, not really sure what he has gotten himself into.

Wei starts the car, and soon enough the duo are driving away from the scene of the fight, leaving around twenty guys chained together in their dust.

And high above in the skies two dragon birds fly together, having a fun little game of tag, in the dark night sky. The light from their bodies glow bright in the inky blackness, and it can only be a sign of great things to come.

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews make the Spirit World go 'round!**


End file.
